Ready to Commit
by snuffybaby
Summary: RL Set after 513 Wedding Bell Blues Logan wants strings


Title: Ready to Commit

Author: Snuffybaby

Summary: Set after (513) Wedding Bell Blues; Logan wants strings? 

"I'm not boyfriend material," Logan said into their kiss.

"Who said anything about wanting a boyfriend?" Rory continued to kiss him as she pushed off his jacket and began unbuttoning his shirt.

They fell on to his bed.

That was the beginning of their little arrangement.

-

Logan woke up alone in bed again.

Rory had the annoying habit of leaving before he woke up. Normally Logan wouldn't have a problem with this, but that was because normally Logan was the one doing the leaving. With Rory, however, she was always up and gone before he realized it.

Even when they spent the night in her dorm, she would already be gone, leaving a note telling him to help himself to coffee and whatever was in the refrigerator.

Sighing, he climbed out of bed and took inventory of his body today. He noticed several new hickeys on his chest and some teeth marks on his inner thigh. They rivalled all the marks that he had left on Rory's delectable body, but his were more easily covered.

Dressing for the day, he headed off to his classes.

-

Rory studied herself in the bathroom mirror.

She was covered in love bites and hickeys, each one bringing up a memory of what Logan had done to her. She shuddered in pleasure.

Having spent the past two months having no-strings sex with Logan, waking with evidence of the previous night's activities was no longer a new thing. She had become quite the expert at covering up the ones on her neck.

She was beginning to wonder how much longer they would continue with their arrangement. Summer was approaching and they'd be going their separate ways. She was curious how Logan would break things off between them.

Dressing, she gathered her things and glanced at the time. She had just enough time to stop for coffee before heading to her first class.

-

"Hey, Ace," Logan greeted as he sat down at his desk across from hers at the Yale Daily News.

"Logan," she responded, not looking away from her monitor. She kept typing away at her article.

"Busy tonight?"

"It's Friday. You know I'm going to my grandparents'."

"Right, weekly dinners." He'd forgotten. He never forgot those kinds of details. Today, though, he had wanted to spend time with Rory and hadn't considered anything else. "How about after?"

"I'm meeting Lane at Luke's." She finally looked at him, "I'm sure you'll find something to occupy your time."

"Of course. Just seeing if you'd be interested in joining me."

"Some other time." She headed to the printer and scanned over her freshly printed article for any errors. Satisfied, she dropped it on Doyle's desk. She gathered her things and smiled at Logan, "I'm going for coffee. Care to join me?"

He stood and followed her out.

The instant they reached a secluded area on campus, Rory wrapped herself around Logan and was kissing him.

The heated embraced lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart.

She smiled at him, "So who are you going with tonight?"

"Probably Tiffany."

"The ditzy blond?" she scoffed, "You can do so much better."

"Hey, don't mock my date."

"What can I say? It's my goal in life to put down everyone with an IQ lower than a dogs."

"Not everyone I date is dumb," he complained.

"No? Name one."

"You."

"We're not dating."

"No?"

"I don't call groping in a closet dating."

"We've never been in a closet."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. Then Steph."

"You dated Steph? Does Colin know?"

"It was before his time."

"I didn't think you were her type."

"I'm not, but we were young."

"As opposed to your many years, now."

"You know what? Can we just go back to the groping?"

Rory sighed, "I can't. I have to go. I have to pack for the weekend."

"You're gone all weekend?" He asked, hiding his disappointment behind a mask of curiosity.

"Spending time with my mom."

"Mother-daughter bonding," he nodded his understanding. "Can I trade mothers with you?"

"What's wrong with your mom?"

"Nothing. Lorelai's just cooler."

"Well, too bad. I like my mom." Rory laughed and then said, "If you're really good, I'll let you borrow her sometime."

"I'll take you up on that."

She checked her watch. "I've gotta go. I'll see you on Monday." Kissing him deeply one more time, she was off.

Logan was left staring after her, wondering why when she left him recently he felt a clenching in his gut.

-

Lorelai arrived home after Friday night dinner to see a familiar black BMW parked in front of her house. She found the car's driver sitting on her porch.

"Hey, Logan. You know Rory's spending tonight with Lane."

He stood to greet her, "Hi, Lorelai."

Noticing his tone, she asked concerned, "What's up?"

He smiled sheepishly, "I needed someone to talk to."

"Well, come on in. You're in luck. I've just recently stocked the fridge with sundae ingredients."

"If you don't mind, I think I need something a little stronger than that."

"How about margarita mix?"

That's what he loved about Lorelai. For a mother, she was oddly willing to spend a night drinking and giving advice to a practical stranger.

He followed her into the house and helped her mix a really strong batch of margaritas. Drinks in hand, they settled in the kitchen.

"Okay, cough it up. What's bothering you?"

"I've been seeing this girl for the past two months. Very casual."

"You're normal dating protocol."

"Yeah. Except around this time, the girl would have been long gone by now… but she's not… or rather I'm not."

Lorelai nodded, "You're becoming attached."

"No!" he denied, but then shook his head. "I don't know."

"Let me ask you something. Do you think about her when you wake up?"

He nodded, "Mostly because she's always gone before I'm up."

"Do you think about her when you go to sleep?"

"She's usually with me."

"Do you think about her during the day when you should be concentrating on classes?"

"Yeah."

"Do you get this weird clench in your stomach when she says goodbye to you?"

He nodded.

"Babe, you're attached."

"I can't be."

"You are."

"But I'm not boyfriend material."

"Says who?"

"I've never been a commitment kind of guy."

"That's because you hadn't met the right woman before. It looks like you have now."

He stared at her in shock. He swallowed. "Say she is the right woman for me. What if she's not willing to commit to me?"

Lorelai frowned, "Details, please."

"We started this arrangement both agreeing that it was nothing more than physical."

"So for the past two months you've been doing nothing together but having sex?"

"Well, no. We went to parties together, and spent some time hanging out, watching movies and talking… but that was all as friends."

"And did she enjoy spending that time with you?"

"I guess… but she does that with all her friends."

"Is she sleeping with all her other friends?"

"Not that I know of."

"Let me guess, your reputation in bed is what attracted her to you?" Lorelai said mockingly.

"No. I think it was just plain attraction." Lorelai's tone was making Logan realize that he was being stupid. Rory didn't just sleep with everyone. He was the only one that she'd been with since Dean. "Okay, so I'm the only one she's sleeping with."

"And you?" Lorelai asked.

Logan looked her in the eye. "She's the only one. I've made out with a few other girls that I'm supposed to be dating… but she's the only one I've…"

She looked at him seriously, "Doesn't that already tell you that she means something to you?"

He shrugged, "I guess I never really thought about it."

"So think now."

"What if all I am to her is some sex toy on the side?" He looked at his hands, "What if she doesn't want me for more than that?"

"Is she worth the risk to find out?"

"How do I know?" He was completely turned around by the situation. He'd never been in this position before. He'd never been the one that was insecure… or in need of reassurances.

"I guess you just do," Lorelai shrugged. "Look, Luke and I have known each other for years. We were great friends and depended on each other for a lot – mostly me depending on him for food. Luke was my go to friend. He would do everything for me. There was always an attraction between us that neither of us would admit to. It was eight years before Luke did anything about it. I asked him once what made him risk our friendship to explore something… more.

"Do you know what his answer was?"

Logan shook his head.

"He told me that when he realized that I was the only person in the world that has ever made him truly happy he wasn't going to wait around any longer."

"So what did he do?"

Lorelai blushed, "He asked me to his sister's wedding. Of course, I, being the idiot that I am, was locked in friendship mode until he kissed me. From there everything changed." She gave Logan a serious look, "What you have to decide is whether you want to risk what you have in hopes to gain something more. Granted, given your relationship with this girl, kissing her won't make her realize that you're it for her, but maybe you could start by dropping all your other girls. Let her know that she's the only one."

"But how did Luke know?"

"How does anyone? I don't admit to being an expert in love. I don't think anyone could. But I know I love someone when just seeing them happy makes me happy. When seeing them in pain hurts me too. Most of all, because I would move heaven and earth for them."

Logan smiled, "Would you give up coffee for them?"

"In a heartbeat," Lorelai said seriously. "I switched to yucky decaf for Rory when I was pregnant with her. Let me tell you, it was the longest five months of my life."

"Five?"

"I was sixteen. I wouldn't admit I was pregnant until I was gaining weight. It's probably why Rory inherited my coffee addiction along with my eyes," Lorelai grinned.

"She does love her coffee," Logan agreed. "I don't know how she can drink two cups before she goes to bed and still manage to sleep like a baby." He clammed his mouth shut the instant he said that.

Lorelai saw his reaction after revealing such intimate information about her daughter. She looked at him with a smile, "I wasn't born yesterday. I've known you two were sleeping together since the beginning."

"Did Rory tell you?" he said in disbelief. He knew they were close, but he didn't think they were that close.

"No. But I saw the signs."

"You knew and you were still willing to talk to me?"

"She's old enough to know what she wants. When it comes to sex, I raised her to be careful… in all respects. She wouldn't be sleeping with you just because she had an itch that needed scratching. Rory's not that kind of girl."

"So I'm totally over-reacting to the fact that she doesn't seem to care when I'm with other girls and the fact that she's always gone in the morning before I wake up."

"I think that's Rory's way of protecting herself." Lorelai reminded him, "You went into this relationship saying you weren't boyfriend material, thinking that you weren't good enough for someone like Rory. She knew that she liked you enough to have you in any way you were willing to offer. You offered her friendship and a physical relationship, so she took it. That's what you're still offering, so she's trying to be content with that.

"If I know my daughter, she's steeling herself for the moment you get tired of her and leave." She studied him, "But I don't think that's going to happen."

"So you're saying that she won't stay with me until I wake up because she doesn't want to show she cares… and she's only pretending not to mind when I go out with other girls."

"Yup."

"So if I asked her to be my girlfriend, she'd say 'yes'?"

Lorelai shrugged, "If you know Rory, she doesn't react that way you'd expect her to. You know she likes you, and I know she likes you, but that doesn't mean she'll just accept you."

"Because she's not actually expecting what we have to last, she won't get hurt if it ends." Logan realized, "If I asked her out, she'd be afraid of getting her heart hurt."

"She hasn't had the best track record with boys that tell her they love her."

"Dean dumped her three times and Jess left without saying 'goodbye'."

"She told you about them?" Lorelai said in surprise.

"Yeah. The night the bagboy broke up with her in November. I was there. She told me their history while Finn did his re-enactment of 'Passion of the Christ.'"

"How is my boy toy, by the way?" Lorelai asked.

"Probably drunk and charming some redhead."

"Finn? My Finn? Tell him he's a naughty, naughty boy toy," she shook her head in disapproval.

He grinned, "I'll let him know."

"Anyway, there aren't a lot of people that Rory will give her heart to… and lately she's become even more guarded with it. Which is probably why she created this mockery of a relationship between the two of you."

"Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it." Lorelai suddenly frowned, "You are using protection, aren't you?"

"Yeah. Rory's on the pill and I still use condoms," he answered absently. He furrowed his brow wondering why he felt comfortable enough to share this information with Rory's mother.

"Good. Although, if Rory did get pregnant, you'd be giving me some very pretty grandchildren."

Logan laughed. That's why. He was about to ask her something else when his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, mate. Where are you?"

"At Lorelai's," he answered.

"Great. So that is your car."

"What?"

"We're outside."

Logan looked up and walked over to the front door.

Pulling up to the Gilmore house was a stretch limo. The instant it stopped, Finn and Colin burst out the back doors.

Logan turned off his phone and shouted, "What are you guys doing here?"

"The party was boring," Finn complained.

"Finn wanted to visit his mistress," Colin explained, "I figured I should come along just in case Lorelai wasn't home. Prevent any more break-ins."

Lorelai walked up behind Logan and smiled at the new arrivals. "Come on in. We made margaritas."

Finn shouted, "Mistress! Your slave has arrived!" and then ran into the house.

Colin followed quickly behind.

Moving everything into the living room so they could sit comfortably, Finn frowned at Logan, "Why didn't you tell me you were coming over? I would have much preferred to spend the evening here."

"Last I saw you were enjoying yourself chatting up a redhead," Logan said wryly.

"Lies!" Finn looked to Lorelai, "He tells lies."

"Don't worry, Finn," Lorelai laughed. "You're still my boy toy… even if you are an unfaithful one."

He grinned drunkenly. "Is Luke still in the picture?"

"Of course. You know Luke is the perfect man."

"Damn his cooking skills and his ability to look good in flannel."

"So what happened at this party of yours that forced you all away?"

"They ran out of alcohol," Colin answered dryly.

"And all the girls were dogs," Finn pouted.

"More like Finn has slept with all of them," Logan commented.

"Not true," the Australian argued, "Only the redheads… and the blonds."

"What's wrong with brunettes?" Lorelai demanded.

"None of them stand up against your beauty. They all pale in comparison."

Colin smirked, "Anyway, add to the lack of alcohol bad music, no good prospects and the campus security, and the party was a bomb. Everyone scattered before eleven. Finn saying the night was still young decided to come visit Stars Hollow."

"Isn't that sweet?" Lorelai's eyes twinkled in amusement.

"What are you doing here, Logan?" Colin asked, "You disappeared less than a half hour into the party. Tiffany kept following me around trying to find out where you went."

Logan shrugged, "I needed some advice."

"And of course he came to the barer of all knowledge," Finn nodded his understanding.

"On what?" Colin eyed his friend suspiciously.

"Just relationship stuff."

"With you parents?"

"No… girl stuff."

"Ah! Mystery Woman," Finn realized.

Colin turned wide eyes on Lorelai, "You know who Mystery Woman is?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

Finn crawled on his knees over to her, "Oh, please, please, tell us." He rested his head on her knee, looking up at her with puppy eyes.

"You don't know?" Lorelai was surprised.

"She's up at ungodly hours," Finn complained. "We haven't been able to catch them together."

Logan smirked, "They kept popping into my room trying to catch us together."

"And nothing," Colin stated. "She sneaks in and out of our place without a noise. The only reason we know she's been is because the toilet seat is down in the bathroom."

"Really?" Lorelai said, intrigued. She looked at Logan, "Does her roommate know?"

"No. I sneak in through her window and the roommate's been with her own boyfriend a lot lately."

"So everything's been hush-hush." She started laughing at the idea of Rory being sneaky.

Finn stood suddenly, "Bathroom." He disappeared around the corner.

"So Mystery Woman's been coming around for at least two months," Colin continues, "and Finn and I are dying to know who she is. We are almost desperate enough to get Seth to set up surveillance in Logan's room."

Lorelai winced, "Too much potential for disaster."

"That's what we thought. But we're desperate."

"Don't even think about it," Logan warned, "I have enough information to blackmail all three of you for the rest of your lives."

Colin leaned back in his chair, "I know… but we're prepared to take that risk."

Finn stormed back into the room holding a bottle of body wash and tossed it to Colin. "Smell it."

Frowning, he complied, "Mystery Woman." Colin looked up suddenly in realization, "No way." He looked at Logan and then at Lorelai, "No way!"

Finn looked at Logan in disbelief, "Reporter Girl! You defiled Reporter Girl?"

"Hey, I didn't defile anyone."

"Of all the girls, why would you ruin Reporter Girl?" Finn cried out. He suddenly remembered and turned wide eyes on his mistress, "You knew?"

Colin sputtered, "And you're okay with it?"

Lorelai shrugged, "They're both grown ups."

Finn fell down by Lorelai and hugged her waist, "Will you be my mother?"

"I've already agreed to be your mistress," Lorelai reminded. "I can't be your mother too. That'd just be gross."

"You are a cool mom," Colin complimented.

"Why, thank you. It has been my goal in life to not be my mother," Lorelai accepted the praise graciously.

Finn sighed, "My mother is offended by my promiscuous ways. She's threatened repeatedly to cut me off."

"Has she?"

"Well, no, but her constant threatening occasionally makes me consider reforming my ways."

"Start small," Lorelai suggested, "try to at least remember the names of the girls you sleep with."

"It's the Guinness," Finn defended.

"I'm just saying, one day you might accidentally wake up beside some really ugly chick. And we can't have that. You don't want ugly children."

"I could always ship them off to boarding school then I'd never have to see them."

"Not possible. All children must be raised in your own image or what's the point of having them. I myself have raised Rory to be like me. We're both beautiful, modest, intelligent women with an uncontrolled caffeine addiction. And she knows the value of dating gorgeous men. All of her boyfriends were beautiful, which guarantees me the prospect of having beautiful grandchildren."

Logan laughed, "I'm sure that Rory will have beautiful children no matter who the father of her children is."

"Of course. The Gilmore genes are strong, which is why Rory looks nothing like her father."

"Haydens," Colin shuddered. "Princeton men."

"No love for Princeton?" Lorelai asked.

"We like them only a tad more than Harvard men," Finn commented.

"Did you know that Rory almost went to Harvard?" Lorelai wanted to see their reaction.

Finn gasped, "Say it isn't so."

She nodded, "Ever since she was five, her plan was to always go to Harvard."

"Why didn't she go? Didn't she get in?" Logan asked.

"Oh, she got in. She was accepted to every university she applied to."

"Why'd she end up going to Yale?" Colin wondered, "Was it because Richard went?"

"Rory's presence at Yale can be attributed to the genius of the pro/con list."

The boys blinked.

"Pro/con list?" Colin repeated.

"Every major decision made in the Gilmore household is done with a pro/con list."

"That's ridiculous," Logan stated.

"Hey, don't knock the science. If not for the pro/con list, Rory would be at Harvard now and you three would be lounging in your dorm without me to entertain you," Lorelai teased. "And without me, where would you three lost little boys be?"

They grudging remained quiet about the lists.

"So Rory's Mystery Woman," Colin stated. "I never would have thought it."

"She was first on my list of suspects," Finn revealed.

"What? You never said anything."

"I didn't want it to be true," he sighed. "When Logan messes up, Rory will hate us by association and then we'll lose Lorelai."

" 'When' I mess up?" Logan said dryly, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

He shrugged.

"Don't worry, Finn," Lorelai patted his hand, "you are a valued member in our circle of friends. And Rory's not one to hate anyone – except maybe her father – she's friends with all her exes."

"You're kidding, right?" Colin asked.

"Nope. Rory's too nice that way."

Finn shook his head, "I'm don't even like my hair dresser after they cut my hair wrong."

"Hey, why was Gilmore your top suspect?" Colin nudged his friend.

"It was obvious. Logan's unusual attachment to her since they met. His constant plotting against her finally ended two months ago and then Mystery Woman started to appear. He'd still invite Rory over for our little events, as a 'friend', and he'd keep half his attention on her and half on his girl of the week. Then the fact that he's usually not so closed mouth about his women… or secretive… that meant that she was special. And there's only one special woman in Logan's life – Reporter Girl."

"I never thought Gilmore would give Logan the time of day," Colin remarked. "She seemed stubborn that way."

"She is stubborn," Lorelai agreed.

"So, how'd it happen?" Finn asked.

Logan frowned, glancing at Lorelai, "I'd rather not say."

"Oh, share, share. Rory hasn't even told me you're sleeping together." Lorelai urged, "Let me guess. It started at Richard and Emily's renewal ceremony."

He gapped at her, "How could you possibly know that?"

"I saw you two dancing," she said in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"And that led you to the idea that we were sleeping together?"

"Yeah," as if it were obvious.

Colin questioned, "Does Rory sleep with everyone she dances with?"

"It was the way they danced together," Lorelai sighed, "Boys are so dense."

Finn looked at the blond, "So, details."

Logan shrugged, "We danced. We talked. I drove her home. We kissed and one thing led to another…"

"You move quick," Colin commented.

"They had been dancing around each other for four months before that," Lorelai reminded.

"How do you know so much?" Finn asked in awe.

She patted his hand again, "Because I'm a woman, Finn."

Colin studied his friend, "You want more out of your relationship with her, don't you? I don't know why I didn't see it. You've been acting strange lately."

"How strange?"

"He's always heading to the newsroom, disappearing during parties."

"He doesn't have as many girls around him," Finn added.

"A little moody from time to time."

"I have not been moody," Logan denied.

"Always slamming the door," Colin continued, "and a tad on the defensive side."

"He can't take a joke anymore," Finn agreed.

Lorelai grinned, "That's so cute. You love my daughter."

Logan stiffened and said in reflex, "No, I don't."

She covered her mouth, "Oops. I didn't mean to break it to you like that."

"I don't," he denied, looking at all his friends. He slumped back, "Do I?"

"I'm afraid you do," Colin told him truthfully.

"You've been struck by love," Finn announced dramatically. "Don't mess it up."

"I'm too young," Logan stated. "I still have years before I'm supposed to fall in love."

"Gilmore showed up a little earlier than expected," Colin pointed out.

"We like to do that," Lorelai commented, "keeps the men on their toes."

"I'm in love," Logan tested out the phrase. "I'm in love."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

-

Rory was surprised when she arrived home in the morning to find Logan's car in her driveway. She entered her home and was surprised yet again to see Logan, Colin, Finn and her mother asleep in the living room. She heard a noise and headed into the kitchen to find Luke making breakfast.

"Morning, Luke."

"Rory. There's coffee."

She grabbed a mug from the cupboard. "Did you know that there are three boys sleeping with my mother?"

He nodded as he continued to scramble eggs.

"You don't find that odd?"

"After the first two times, it no longer surprises me to find them here. Especially Finn."

"Oh." Rory took a sip from her mug. "They come here that often?"

"Pretty much since you introduced them to Lorelai. She's kind of taken them under her wing."

"And you don't mind?"

"They're harmless. Although, I have on occasion had the urge to knock Finn upside the head… but that usually passes. They're good people… and they keep your mother entertained."

"She does like to be entertained." She took another sip of her coffee, sitting at the table. "I'm sorry, how often do they come here and why didn't I know about it?"

Luke shrugged, "I don't know. They show up once or twice a week. Finn more so than the other two. You'd have to ask Lorelai why she hasn't mentioned it."

She nodded. "So you like them? Even though they're bratty high society kids?"

"Yeah. They annoy me sometimes, but who doesn't? And they didn't keep their snooty attitude for long. Lorelai put them in their place the first time they came to visit."

She smiled, "I wish I saw it."

"I'm sure you can get the video somewhere." He set a plate of food in front of her.

"Thanks, Luke."

"Ooh, pancakes. My favourite," Finn stumbled into the kitchen.

"Everything's your favourite," Luke grumbled, before handing him a plate.

"You know you like me, Luke. Why do you have to deny it?" Finn grinned.

"Because I'm not in the mood for a straight jacket and padded walls."

"Ooh, padded walls?" Lorelai asked, "What'd I miss?"

"Luke's not ready to be institutionalized," Rory stated.

Lorelai accepted the plate Luke handed her. She kissed him, "You're such a good provider."

"I know."

Lorelai sat down beside her daughter, "So, how's Lane?"

"Annoyed that Zack keeps asking her to wear her glasses again."

"She looks cute with her contacts."

"I think that's the point."

"Ah! Worried about the competition," Lorelai nodded. "Poor Zack."

Rory nodded, "Lane seems to think that Zack might have some weird glasses fetish."

"Glasses?" Finn asked, considering the idea. "What kind of glasses?"

"You've seen Lane with her glasses," Lorelai reminded, "You know? Cute Korean girl you always hit on when your at Luke's."

Finn frowned, "She doesn't have glasses."

"Well, not now."

He shrugged, "I've never dated a girl who had glasses before."

"No one's asking you to date her," Rory commented.

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Simply to appreciate beauty," Lorelai offered.

"I appreciate many things," he said sagely.

"And how many of those things have you seduced?" Rory asked.

"All of them," Finn grinned.

Colin sauntered in at this point, "Ooh, pancakes."

"Logan's still not up?" Rory peaked behind Colin.

"He went out to his car to get something."

"So what do you have planned for today?" Luke asked Lorelai.

"Rest and relaxation," she smiled, "followed by a little shopping, a little eating and a little movie watching."

"What movie are you planning on mocking tonight?" Colin asked.

"Haven't decided yet. Suggestions?"

"We haven't made fun of 'The Godfather II' in a long time," Rory reminded.

"Are you boys staying tonight?" Lorelai asked.

"Anything for you, mistress," Finn gushed.

Colin smirked, "You should start charging him room and board.'

Finn pouted, "Isn't the pleasure of my company payment enough?"

-

After breakfast, Rory headed into the living room to turn on CSPAN. She walked in on Logan changing.

She stared at muscular chest and stated wryly, "You should probably change in the bathroom. Less chance for spectators."

He shrugged, "I have nothing to hide."

Knowing that the others would be eating breakfast for at least another ten minutes, she wrapped herself around him and began to kiss him ardently.

Ten minutes they had, but fifteen they did not.

"Aw geez!" Luke turned around quickly and headed back into the kitchen.

Logan and Rory finally broke apart. She wiped her mouth hastily and looked between where Luke was standing and Logan.

"Oops," she said lamely.

"Big oops," Logan sighed. "He's not going to come at me with a shot gun, is he?" He put a clean shirt on over his head.

"I don't think Luke owns a shot gun… my mother once offered to find him one though, so he could come screaming at my defiler, kicking the door down."

"I guess I should go talk to him."

"No, I'll do it."

Logan frowned.

Rory smiled, "He likes me better."

-

"Luke?" Rory found him in the garage.

"Rory," he responded, not looking at her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure."

She giggled, "Are you going to look at me?"

"No."

"Okay. What you saw-"

"Don't worry about it. Lorelai told me about the two of you."

"What? Mom knows? Who told?"

He finally looked at her, "She knew something was going on between you two since your grandparents' wedding."

"What? She never said anything."

"Lorelai figured that you'd tell her when you were ready."

Rory gaped at him and then turned around and headed into the kitchen. She burst out at her mother, "What didn't you tell me you knew?"

Lorelai looked at her startled, her fork midway to her mouth. "You didn't bring it up for a reason, so I didn't mention it."

"You knew… and you were okay with it?"

"You're an adult, babe. I can't tell you what to do."

Rory glanced at the other two boys, "You knew, too?"

"We figured it out yesterday," Colin answered, trying to hide from her outburst.

She turned back to Lorelai, "Did Logan mention anything to you?"

"Well…"

"I can't believe this." She swung around and looked at Logan who was standing in the doorway, "You talked to my mother about us? You couldn't talked to Colin or Finn?"

"I needed some perspective. And it's not like I mentioned any names. Lorelai figured it out on her own."

"What could you possibly have needed perspective on? You date girls all the time."

"Yes… but I've never been in a relationship with one before."

"We're not in a relationship."

"No, but I want to be."

Rory blinked. "What?"

Logan stepped towards her and grabbed her hands, "I want to be your boyfriend."

She still didn't respond.

He continued, "I want you to be my girlfriend… my only girlfriend."

"But you said you weren't boyfriend material."

"Apparently I was wrong."

She eyed him suspiciously, "Are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious about anything in my life."

"Just tell her you love her already," Finn advised.

Rory's eyes widened, "You love me?"

Logan glared at Finn. He then smiled sheepishly at Rory, "I love you… I think I have since the moment you called me a 'butt-faced miscreant.'"

She threw her arms around his neck, "I love you, too."

He hugged her tight. "So you'll be my girlfriend?"

She nodded against his neck. "Yes."

Logan grinned, looking at Lorelai over Rory's shoulder, "That was easier than I thought."

The End


End file.
